Ein kleines bisschen wacher
by Aina Saiga
Summary: Was wäre wenn das Horkcrux in Harrys Narbe etwas aktiver gewesen wäre? Was wäre wenn noch mehr hinter Tom Riddle stecken würde als nur Machthunger und Angst vorm Tod. HP/TR. SLASH. Underage.


Okay, erst einmal herzlich willkommen zu dieser Story. ich muss sagen dass es eine sehr alte Story von mir ist ich habe sie gerade in meinen vielen Dokumenten zu Hause gefunden und spontan beschlossen sie hochzuladen. Sie ist nicht fertig und ich möchte erst einmal auf die Reaktion die ich bekomme warten und je nachdem mache ich sie dann weiter. Ich habe noch nichts dran geändert, auch wenn ich schon bei ein paar Sachen gedacht habe naja.

Man sieht es ist alt und ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht so gut und bin auch jetzt noch ein wenig unsicher das heißt wenn ihr irgendwie Verbesserungsvorschläge habt nur her damit.

Ansonsten muss ich noch eine **_Warnung_** geben Tom Riddle also Voldemort wird total OoC. Und Harry warscheinlich auch.

Der Disclaimer is klar:

Gehören tut mir nur die Plotidee und die Charakter und Storyentwicklung.

 **Prolog**

In einem dunklen Umhang gehüllt, die große Kapuze tief in das maskuline Gesicht gezogen, schritt ein Mann durch die von Kürbissen und Fledermäusen geschmückte Straße entlang. Es war Halloween und überall, auch in dieser Straße zogen verkleidete Kinder Kinder durch die Straßen, gingen von Tür zu Tür und versuchten ihr Glück. den Mann aber interessiert das alles nicht, sein Ziel war ein ganz anderes. Er war auf dem Weg der Familie Potter einen Besuch abzustatten, einen ganz besonderen Besuch. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen worden. Eine Prophezeiung, die eine Person ankündigte welche Diebe Macht besitzen würde ihn, den dunklen Lord, zu besiegen. Das war etwas dass er jetzt, ausgerechnet nun wo er kurz davor stand sein Ziel zu erreichen nicht gebrauchen konnte. Der Beschreibung der Prophezeiung nach kamen nur zwei Jungen dafür infrage, zwei Jungen, sie waren jung, sehr jung, gerade mal ein Jahr alt, harmlos. Noch. Es sprach gegen jede seiner Prinzipien Kinder, Babys zu ermorden. Aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten eine solche Gefahr zuzulassen. Es war besser für ihn, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise leichter, sie jetzt, wo sie noch wehrlose Babys waren, zu töten. der Mann blieb stehen, er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Für jede Person außer denen die von dem geheimniswahrer höchstpersönlich den Standpunkt des Hauses erfahren hatten, unsichtbar türmte sich das luxuriöse Haus der Potter vor ihm auf. Auch hier zierten den Vorgarten und den Weg zur Haustür Kürbisse und solche Schabernack. mit einem schweren Seufzen machte sich der Mann auf, Mit zügigen schritten die Haustür zu erreichen. Sein Gesicht war eine gefühllose Maske. Selbst die blauen Augen waren leer als er klingelte. Im gleichen Moment machte er eine routinierte Bewegung mit seinem rechten Handgelenk und sein Zauberstab sprang aus der Halterung an seinem Unterarm in seiner Hand. Er konnte Mister Potter noch bevor die Tür öffnete hören, wie er die Treppe Treppe runter kam und die Diele zur Tür lang ging. als die Tür geöffnet wurde dies der dunkle Lord, James Potter nicht mal Zeit, mehr zu machen als verdutzt zu schauen, er hob seinen königsstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann und wisperte mit dunkler und kontrollierter Stimme die magischen Worte: " _Avada_ _Kedavra_."

Für einen kurzen Moment leuchtete der Eingangsbereich in dem grünen Licht des Fluges auf. Dann war der Zauber vorbei und der Körper des Oberhaupt der Familie potter brach mit einem dumpfen Knall tot auf dem Boden zusammen. Im gleichen Moment hörte ein Keuchen, dass mehr Schrei als Köchin war und sein Blick gewandt sich ruckartig zu dem Geräusch um. Oben auf den Treppen zum ersten Stock hoch stand Lily Potter, ihr wachsbleiche es Gesichte wurde von den blutroten locken die auf die Schultern vielen hervorgehoben. Sie war wirklich eine Schönheit, er konnte verstehen warum in seinen Diener um ihr Leben angefleht hatte, er würde ihr eine Chance lassen. Regungslos beobachtete er wie sie herum wirbelte und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Ohne zu zögern trat der über ihren Mann hinweg und legte dabei ein Antiapparationsfeld über das Haus. Oben im ersten Stock war es das Weinen seines eigentlichen Ziels welches ihm die Suche ersparte. Mit sicheren schritt erreichte er die Tür zum Kinderzimmer, ein einfacher überpowerter ' _Bombarda_ ' die Tür und mit ihr alle möglichen Schutzzauber einfach aus den Angeln. im Raum fand er sich einer fuchsteufelswild Mutter gegenüber, fließend wich er den Zaubern die auf ihn abgefeuert wurden aus und erstellte einen starken Schild um sich. "Tritt beiseite.", forderte er sie mit fast schon warmen, sanften Stimme auf. er sah die Überraschung in den grünen Augen, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf wild. "Niemals!", fauchte sie, " Du bekommst meinen Harry nicht!" Der Gesichtsausdruck des dunklen Lord es wurde für einen kurzen Moment resigniert, dann aber verschwand dieser kurzer Einblick in die Gefühle des Lourdes und er hob seinen Stab. Wieder verließen magischen Worte des Todesfluch seine Lippen. Er sah wie die Frau versuchte auszuweichen, aber mit einem einfachen Schwenker des Stabes korrigierte er in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Flugbahn des grünen Lichtblitzes. Mit Bedauern sah er zu wie der Blitz in ihrer Brust eintragen und ohne dass man äußerlich einen Unterschied war nahm starb Lily Potter. Mit einem Seufzen Wand er sich den kleinen Kinderbett zu das bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch von dem Körper von Mrs Potter gestützt worden war. Dort saß er. Einer der jungen, die ihm entzückend hätten besiegen können, Harry James Potter. Er so so unschuldig aus, wir da in seinem blauen kinderschlafanzüge saß. Schwarzes wildes Haar bedeckt den kleinen Kopf. Das Gesicht über rund und weich. Die großen grünen Augen, umgeben von dichten schwarzen Wimpern starten ihn neugierig an. Das das Kind war hübsch. Und der Mann war sich bewusst wenn der Junge erwachsen werden würde, würden ihm Horden von Mädchen und Jungen zu Füßen liegen. Ein Glocken helles Glucksen erklären und der dunkle Lord Howe wundert eine Augenbraue. Harry strahlte ihn fröhlich an und streckte die pummeligen Händchen nach ihm aus, unwissend dass er der Mörder seiner Eltern war. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl begann sich in seiner Brust zu entfalten, als würde ihm jemand ein Messer ins Herz rammen und es dann doch mal genüsslich umdrehen. Er wusste was es war. Es war eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Gefühlen die in seinem Inneren tobten. Angst, Widerwille, Bedauern, Wut, Mitleid, Trauer und letztendlich auch so etwas wie Liebe. Ein solches Geschöpf, so voller Unschuld und das Leben verdient ist so viel mehr als er. Er wusste das. Aber er war egoistisch. Er musste sein Ziel erreichen. So viele vertrauten darauf dass er es schaffte, so viele blickten ziehen auf. Er konnte sie nicht enttäuschen. Selbst dann nicht wenn es um ein so wunderbares Geschöpf wie ein Kind auf dem Spielstand. Deutlich zögernd und mit einer großen Portion Widerwille und Selbsthass hob er seinen königsstab und richtete ihn auf das Kind. Ein großer Teil von ihnen schrien wütend und teils panisch an es nicht zu tun, Harry am Leben zu lassen. Aber die vielen Jahre Selbstdisziplin lohnen sich, oder auch nicht. "Verzeih mir", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme und dann sprach er den Zauber. " _Avada Kedavra_."

Trotz das Kratzen in seiner Kehle, trotz seines Widerwillens halten die Grotte klar in dem Raum wieder. Und mit einer nicht zu kleinen Spur Entsetzen starte er auf den grünen todesblitz der durch den Raum Fluchtpunkt das Entsetzen verwandelte sich in Groß überraschen und in einen riesigen Schwall Erleichterung als er sah wie der Fluch von dem Kind ab prallte, ab prallte einen seltsamen Schnitt hinterließ und zurück Flug in seine Richtung. Sein Körper war wie erstarrt, wenn du Muskeln wie eingefroren, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Und dennoch, er war froh, so unendlich froh darüber dass der Junge lebte, dass sie nicht getötet hatte. Dann traf ihn sein eigener Zauber, er konnte spüren wir auf seinen Körper gerissen wurde und follow bei dem Schmerz den er dabei verspürte sein Bewusstsein. sterbend hatte nicht, davor hatte er schon vor sehr langer Zeit gesagt. Gleichzeitig mit dem Tod seines Körpers Split hatte ein Teil seiner Seele ab und klammerte sich instinktiv an das einzigste lebende Wesen in Reichweite: Harry.

Das mittlerweile weinende Kind schrie gellend auf als der Seelensplitter sich gewaltsam Zugang zu ihm machte sich an seiner Magie seiner Seele und seinen Körper klammerte, sich mit ihm Verband, untrennbar mit ihm verschmolz, um zu leben.

 **Author's Note** :

Das erste Kapitel ist auch schon fast fertig übertragen, lade es morgen hoch. Muss jetzt erstmal meinen Schlaf nach holen


End file.
